The Ix!Tor
Basics These are a species of Wasp-like Insectoids. They lay eggs in large Mammals which then hatch, killing the mammal hideously. They have a race of Hominid slaves they use for food and hatching - They have a cultural meme that an Ix!tor hatched from a more sentient being is better. Wasps What do they eat? The Ix'Tor are Ominvores. When eating meat, They inject venom into prey which turns muscles and organs to liquid, or nearly liquid. Then they suck out the fluid-ized flesh. Few people survive a large dose of Ix!tor venom. It also acts as a paralytic agent, so the victim remains conscious for a while after injection. The Ix!Tor eat various fruits and vegetables, but prefer meat. The Ix'Tor has a number of animals not unlike horses and cows. A delicacy, highly sought after is a species of Hominid native to their world. Over hunting has put these creatures in danger of extinction. Only Ix!Tor of high status can afford these now. Classes There are several subtypes and variantions of Ix!Tor wasp-people. Some gather in social groups and reproduce with Queens. Some started out as Solitary Wasps - they live and breed by themselves. Larvae of any given different type of Wasp will be adopted and cared for, the Ix!Tor have a wide "People" Button in regards to Ix!Tor, but do not consider anyone not-Ix!Tor to be people. An Ix!Tor is intelligent to play along with armed food animals until it can escape or summon help, but will never consider non-Ix!Tor people to really be people. Society Not much is known of the Ix!Tor society, since outsiders are not welcomed. The resemble human cities, where solitary type Ix!Tor live in indfividual house-nests and Social types live in Hight Rise Nests. Ix!Tor are clever and inventive people, and have developed a full range of technology, although specialized to fit their needs. Pre-Technological Ix!Tor fought against Giant Spiders, Giant Lizards and each other. They also encountered hostile mammalian forms that resented being used as food. They developed from sharpened sticks and rocks over tens of thousands of years to the equivalent of 1950s technology. The Ix!Tor enjoy a diverse economy with many areas of specialization. This is why Ix!Tor Cities have certain similarities to human cities - they're performing much the same function. Life Cycle A mother Ix!Tor (Either a solitary or a Queen) brings in a prey animal and stings it. But instead of killing it and eating it, she inserts an Egg. The hapless animals suffers for days until it dies, Not too long after the Egg hatches. The Larvae eats and grows. Mother and Larvae learn to talk and then mother begins telling the Larvae stories about how life is to be. The Larvae molts, entering a cocoon and transforming into adult form. Then when the transformation is complete, the new young adult Ix!Tor burst out of it's cocoon and the prey animal's carcass, a gory, horrifying scene. It is customary for the Father and the Mother to be present and to offer their new young one food. Young adult Ix!Tor are curious and easily distractable they flit about looking at things and educating themselves. Adults are tolerant of young ones. In time, the Young Adult finds an adult doing something he finds interesting and fascinating. The Young adult becomes and apprentice to an adult and learns his new role. It is possible for an Ix!Tor of any age to request apprentice/training, but older Ix!Tor are usually set in their current job and would find changing inconvenient. Pre-Contact The Ix!Tor have a few "Peace Officers" who track down the insane and dangerous animals. They are armed with Spear guns that are ruinous to just about everyone (Specialized to penetrate hard exo-skeleton) Presented with fringe travellers, Some Ix!Tor will flee, some will attack. they will call for peace officers. Soon after contact The Ix!Tor will find that about the same number of their population is fringeworthy, like anyone else. Teams of Ix!Tor fringe explorers will begin to appear. Not too long later, their arms and armor will improve, as they borrow technology from Encountered parties and fringe pirates. A Humanoid of any given type is considered a serious prize for Ix!Tor Fringe Explorers. They can be sold to wealthy queens and individuals to lay eggs in. Ugh! Not only are the Ix!Tor intesely racist and hostile, but they have a belief that the quality of the Larval host influences the end quality of the Larva and the Ix!Tor he becomes. So the Ix!Tor analog of cows are considered generic. Acceptable, but not desirable. Intelligent hosts for eggs are better. the More Intelligent, the better. Category:Node -3 Category:Aliens Category:NPCs Category:Alts